Fission
"Fission" is the fourth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Carter (K.I.A.) *Gideon *Joker *Prophet (voice only) *Jonathan Irons (intro cutscene only) *Hades (video message only) Plot The KVA attack the Vekron Pacific Reactor, calling Atlas' team Bravo to go in and stop them. Gideon briefs Mitchell on their objective as they deploy in Seattle. Explaining the critical nature of the facility, Gideon jokes of Korea's radiation before fighting. Mitchell picks off a few enemy soldiers and ziplines to the ground; during the fight, a hijacked Titan comes in and is destroyed with a Stinger M7. Mitchell optionally can get in a MT to push through the swarm of KVA or use the Mobile Barricade. When the group enters the facility, Prophet reminds them that the reactor's temperature is climbing and the indicators are below normal rate. There, they encounter and terminate dozens of KVA troops. The team then boards an elevator that takes them to an engine room filled with soldiers. Joker places a cover shield as Mitchell uses his assault drone to eliminate all of them, clearing access to the control room. Going in, Carter is mortally wounded when he takes the full force of the explosion from the rigged door. Gideon attempts to rectify the situation, to no avail. The group is forced to make an escape as the facility suffers an enormous meltdown. When a cooling tower topples down, Mitchell is momentarily disabled as Joker screams of Carter's demise, but Gideon arrives in a VTOL to evacuate them. Loadout Exo Type - Assault *Boost Jump *Sonics *Stim Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Radioactive '( / ) - Complete "Fission." *'Fire and Forget '( / ) - Kill 10 enemies with the Mobile Turret missiles in "Fission". Intel # Stepping out of the elevator down inside the ruined facility, turn right and then enter the larger room where the “Follow” marker is visible straight ahead, but don’t continue yet. Stop and enter the interior windowed room to the right of the main path. Look behind the shelves, near a fallen table next to a glowing blue monitor display. # Finishing up the drone control section, you’ll need to move through a curved turbine room. Look under the platform between the first and second turbine. The intel is on some generator unit-looking things behind the pipes. # Leaving through the massive open vault door, you’ll reach a garage with stairs leading down, but don’t go downstairs yet. Look on the catwalk to the right and follow the path to a spool of metal with the intel. Gallery Vekron Pacific Reactor with Downtown Seattle across the Bay.png Power Plant under attack by KVA.png Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Promo Image 2.jpg Fire and Forget XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg Carter AW2.PNG Fission Concept Art 1 AW.jpg|Concept art. Fission Concept Art 2 AW.jpg|More concept art. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 04 Fission|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 4|Intel Guide Trivia *In the opening cutscene, a video of the previous mission shows the Atlas team wielding different weapons (HBRa3 for Mitchell and Gideon, and SN6 for Joker) from what they actually used in that level. *The third-person model of the RW1 found near a dead security guard in the lobby lacks the pistol grip. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels